The Sisters
by WIERD101
Summary: Unlike Elen, her twin sister Bella, has blue eyes and blonde hair. Edward left her so she's moving back to Mystic Falls to be with her sister after an accident killimg their parents. Elena is attracted to the broody, mysterious young man that moves to town, with his older brother. And Bella is torn between the girl she wants to be and a mysterious young man is not making it easy.
1. Chapter 1

The Sisters

Chapter 1:

"She died..." I said shocked. "Car accident?" My head was spinning as Charlie told me. I couldn't believe it.

"I'm sorry, Bella" he said, again.

Miranda and Grayson Gilbert, my parents died in a car accident, Elena - my twin sister - was in the car too as it submerged under the water. Somehow, she got out and swam over to the river bank.

"I need to go home," I stated.

"The funeral is on Friday" he responded. "I have to go to work now, will you be okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Charlie. I probably won't be here when you get home," I responded quickly.

"Okay," he replied, giving me a hug. "Bye Bells."

"Goodbye," I replied as he left.

I stood in the empty house for a little longer with my arms folded, freezing. I walked upstairs to pack my things. Afterwards I stood in front of the mirror and pulled my long blonde hair up into a pony tail and sighed. My blue eyes shone bright with tears but I held them back.

I called a taxi to take me to the airport in Port Angeles and got on the first plane to Mystic Falls.

Once I arrived Aunt Jenna was there to pick me up. I ran up to her, my suitcase dragging along behind me. I hugged her as soon as I could "I am so sorry Aunt Jenna," I said smoothly.

"Oh Bella, you haven't changed much, have you?" She asked, smiling kindly.

I smiled back. "Only a little," I replied, looking down at the bite Mark on my wrist from James.

She caught sight of what I was staring at and grabbed my wrist. "My gosh!" She exclaimed. "What happened?"

"I fell down the stairs and out a window," I responded.

She looked at me with disbelief. "I've never known you to be clumsy," she responded not believing my story.

As we got into the car I shrugged my shoulders. "Must be the weather or something," I replied quickly.

When we arrived home I looked up at the white mansion of a house I've lived in my entire life. I sighed. Edward left me so I had nothing holding me back in Forks. As I got out I sighed, memories flooding my brain. Me and Elena running through the halls as five year olds and Jeremy, our younger brother, chasing us, giggling little girls causing mischief throughout the whole house.

Jenna opened the door to the main entrance and it looked just how I remembered. "Your room is just how you left it," Jenna replied, pointing upstairs. "Go on and get comfortable. Jeremy and Elena will be back after school and we can get you enrolled."

I walked up the stairs, my hand on the old oak railing, gliding up the stairs. I looked up at all the old family photos up on the wall. Me and Elena smiling brightly side-by-side, our arms around one another. Close as always. We were so different yet so alike. I couldn't believe it.

Photos of Jeremy, Elena and I sitting on these very staircases as kids, smiling with gaps in our teeth.

Once I reached the top I turned left walking passed Jenna's room and stopped when I reached my parents' old room. I stopped in front of it, the wooden door shut. I opened the door slowly, it looked the same, a photo of of them when they were in college together wearing graduation caps, smiling. Their bed made with the same yellow and rose coloured sheets. It still smelt the same, like cinnamon, leather and lavender. It was hard to find that smell and I missed it oh-so much.

I shut the door, blinking away the tears that threatened to spill from my eyes, walking past Jeremy's room, the bathroom and Elena's, stopping at my door. I paused, my hand on the doorknob and breathed a sight of relief as I turned the handle, the door swung open and I took it all in. The window seat, my white and rose sheets with goose feather pillows. I walked inside and put my suitcase at the end of the big Queen bed, unzipping the bags I started unpacking.


	2. Chapter 2 re-write

**I decided to re-write this chapter a little :) hope you like it.**

* * *

The Sisters

Chapter 2:

I finished unpacking and getting enrolled into school for after the summer. I sat at the end of my bed looking down at the large dressing table at the opposite wall at the end of my bed. It was white, like everything else in my room. Elena's and my room matched but that didn't mean I didn't spend most of my time in Elena's bedroom, sleeping in her bed at nights, whispering secrets to one another.

The sound of the front door slamming shut pulled me out of my daze, I stood up, walking to the rails, gripping the rail. _Mum and dad were walking through the front door, throwing their keys into the glass bowl near the door. Mum laughed, dad was looking at her smiling, his eyes twinkling with a gleam of joy, she turned around and he helped her take off her jacket, the took his own off hanging them on their hooks._ I blinked, tears threatening to spill. Elena and Bonnie walked through the door. "I'm gonna go, I'll see you Friday Elena," Bonnie said at the door, Elena nodded and waved. I could tell she had been crying.

I walked down stairs and looked at her. I smiled sadly at her and gave her a hug, she held me back tightly and began sobbing lightly, without a noise. Then she broke and she started sobbing uncontrollably and shaking. "It's all my fault," she whispered repeatedly between sobs. By now I was crying with her. I couldn't stand to hear her guilt.

The night passed quickly and Elena slept in her adjoining room and I slept in mine, I could hear her crying through the night. Jeremy came home, eventually, looking sluggish and high.

The week passed. Bonnie was at the funeral, Caroline too. Everyone said the condolences and welcomed me back, but I didn't want to hear it. Not even my big, black sunhat hid my tears, Elena tried hiding her face in her hair, ducking and hoping it cascades around her face while she sobbed, I pulled her closer and held her side to me, trying to hide her beneath my hat too. I pulled Jeremy close too, the tears brimming the edge of his eyes. And we all huddled together.

Afterwards Jenna dragged us up to my parents' lake house for the summer. Well, now it was Elena's and mine because it was left to us in the will. Jeremy spent the whole summer in his room getting high and Elena and I sat on the deck that looked out across the lake, our feet in the water. We talked, she told me how she blew off family night to get drunk at this party out past Wickery bridge and she got into a fight with Mat Donovan (her boyfriend at the time) and called mum to pick her up and our parents' picked her up, then they got into a fight and drove off the bridge and submerged in water. Elena can't remember the rest.

When summer ended we went back to the house. I unpacked and went to bed. Elena and I got summer tans from endless days on that pier and endless nights wandering the lakehouse, sitting in mum and dad's old room and smelling their perfume. I fell asleep early. School was tomorrow and I wasn't going to be the sad little girl that lost her parents. Elena felt the same way.

I awoke, dressed and went downstairs to see Aunt Jenna before she left. "Did you need anything? Lunch money? A number two pencil?" Jenna asked.

"It's all about the coffee Aunt Jenna," I said, grabbing the pot and pouring a cup for myself and Elena.

"Is there coffee?" Jerem asked, walking into the room.

He took the pot off me and I looked at him stunned. Since when was he not a morning person? I knew I never was but him and Elena were always up and ready before me.

"Don't you have a presentation this?" Elena asked walking into the room.

"I'm meant to be meeting with my thesis advisor..." Jenna said glancing down at her watch, "now!"

"Go, we'll be fine!" I said to her.

She pulled her hair out of the bun. Grabbed her things and left. I turned back to Jeremy. Elena looked at Jeremy "Are you okay?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"Whatever," he said, leaving the room.

I silently wondered what was going on between them. We had always been so close but I could see Jeremy was drifting away.

I shrugged and grabbed my schoolbag. "Bonnie's picking us up for school," Elena said.

"How's Jeremy getting there?" I asked.

"Bus," she replied.

A car honked from the front driveway moments later and Elena grabbed her things as I grabbed the keys from the drawers in the hallway, and we walked out, me closing and locking the door behind us.

Elena got in front seat and I sat in the back.

"So my Grams says I'm psychic or something," Bonnie said after a few minutes, breaking the silence, "I thought she was just looped up on liquor so I kind of tuned out. But then I started thinking I predicted Heath Ledger and I still think Florida will break off into little islands!" Elena and I laughed.

It all happened in slow motion, a crow flew out and hit the front windshield, but that wasn't what struck me... It's eyes were blue. The car spun out and stopped, Elena gasped. I grabbed her shoulder. "I'm so sorry Elena," Bonnie said. "I think it was a bird or something!"

"It was a crow, I think," I replied monotonously.

Bonnie started the car again and drove off to school.


	3. Chapter 3

The Sisters

Chapter 3:

When we arrived I got out and stood between Elena and Bonnie and we started walking towards the main entrance and stopping at reception where a guy with a leather jacket, blue jeans. You could tell he was very masculine underneath his clothes.

"I wonder who that is," Elena said.

"I don't know, but he looks hot," Bonnie replied.

"All I see is back," Elena and I said simultaneously.

"It's a hot back," Bonnie stated.

Me and Elena laughed and walked off.

"Oh my gosh! Elena! I am so sorry!" A blonde haired, blue eyed girl-Caroline-exclaimed rushing over to hug me. I smiled at my brunette sister standing beside me. "Since when did you change your hair blonde? And blue eyes? Oh that's right, you're Bella!" She turned and hugged Elena next. "Is she okay?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

"I'm right here Caroline!" Elena responded sounding disgruntled.

Caroline straightened her shirt and walked off smiling and saying hello to other people, I rolled my eyes. Bonnie laughed out of nowhere and I looked at her questioningly and she laughed harder. "Sorry guys, it's just you both rolled your eyes at the same time and then looked at me questioningly at the same time," she said after she calmed down from her fits of laughter.

We walked down the hall until I seen Jeremy. Elena told me he's been smoking pot and never have I been so disappointed in him. I stormed after him with Elena into the men's bathroom, getting questioning looks from a of the boys in the bathroom, discreetly and quickly pulling their zips up.

Elena pushed him against the bathroom and looked at his eyes. "It's the first day of school and you're stoned already!" Elena exclaimed.

"Back off Elena!" He yelled.

I looked in his pockets. "What? Is it on you?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked.

"Come on I want some," I joked and he laughed.

Elena looked disappointed. "Look you can talk to us about it or a counsellor and sit in some group and tell a stranger about why you let yourself screw up your life or you can talk to US about it!" She exclaimed looking at me for confirmation.

I folded my arms and turned to Jeremy and gave him my "it's serious" face. "Jeremy," I started to say but got cut off.

"No stop it!" He yelled.

"Okay go ahead, ruin your life but just know I'll be there to ruin your buzz every time. Got it?" Elena said.

Jeremy stormed off and we just stared at each other before leaving. We walked out and bumped into someone.

I looked up to see a man with green eyes and brownish-blonde hair and he looked at us questioningly. "Is this the men's bathroom?" He asked. His voice was husky and beautiful.

"Err... Yeah," Elena said, embarrassed and shocked. I could see the flush in her cheeks and I knew her well enough as her twin to know how she was feeling and what she was thinking. Sometimes, I think I could we were that close.

I stepped to the side and let Elena have her moment. She stepped to the left, so did he, she stepped to the right, so did he. He moved to the side and let her go through. "Thank you," she said breathless.

"Oh my gosh! He's gorgeous!" She said walking away to our first class.

I laughed, shaking my head.


	4. Chapter 4

The Sisters

Chapter 4:

The day went by quickly. I walked to my History class with Elena and Bonnie. "So we had English and French with the new kid today. His name is Stefan Salvatore, isn't it Elena?" I asked, smirking at her.

"Oh really?" Bonnie asked as we turned to see Elena blush.

I laughed, pushing the door open, I sat down at an empty seat up the back. Stefan walked into the room a little while after and I turned and smiled. He smiled back, he sat down in the seat next to me and turned, I caught him staring at Elena and her looking back, smiling, two rows ahead of me. I giggled inwardly.

"Can anyone tell me what the most important dates in our town's history is?" Mr Tanner asked. "Did you want to give up your Jock stereotype Matt?"

Matt smiled "No, I'm cool with it," he replied. We all laughed.

"Miss Gilbert?" he asked, flicking through pages on his desk.

"Which one?" Tyler asked, staring back and forth between Elena and myself.

At that Mr Tanner looked up and looked at us. "Either one," he said.

"The Civil War," I responded.

He looked at me shocked. "Yes Miss Gilbert,."

The class was all about Mystic Falls and The Civil War. The bell rang and I grabbed my books and walked to my locker, grabbing my bag and books. I turned around and Elena was standing behind me. "So I'm going to the Mystic Grill with Bonnie and Caroline, did you wanna come?" she asked.

I shook my head. "I need to do something first," I told her.

She looked at me with understanding, "Okay," she said. She hugged me. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah sure," I replied, hugging her back.

I walked out of the school and along the roads to Wickery Bridge, where my parents' drove off the edge and landed themselves in a cemetery. I couldn't admit it to Elena or Jeremy but I felt guilty. I was never here and if I was, I would've gotten a chance to spend more time with them and say goodbye. But I didn't and I have to try and live with that.

I walked along the bridge, stopping where the car went off, I put my hands on the railguard and looked over the edge. The water was deep here, I slipped off my shoes, put my bag down, took my jacket and shirt off, unbuttoning my jeans and slipping out of them I was left in my underwear, I took a towel out of my bag, not thinking I would need it for anything other than gym. I put it over the railguard, stepping over I stood on the edge, leaning forwards I peered down into the river, it was deep enough, I let go, jumping out into the blue abyss. I held my breath.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10...

My throat started burning for air. That's when it happened. I could see it: the silver jeep submerged under the water with me, Elena banging on the car window, screaming, water spilling into the car, she was panicking. Mum unconscious in the front seat, dad turned and smiled at her and grabbed her hand, she looked up at him, tears in her eyes. The car was filled with water and after a while she passed out from lack of oxygen, the water broke from above me and someone dove down, looked at dad, he tried opening the door but dad shook his head and pointed at Elena passed out. Mum was still, pale and blue, already dead by now. He broke open the door with unbelievable strength and grabbed Elena, pulling her out and kicking to the surface at an undoubtedly high speed. At that moment, dad passed out. He stayed awake, for her. To save my sister and get her help.

My head started to hurt from holding my breath for so long. I could feel strong arms grab me and pull me up out of the water. I looked up to stare at Tyler Lockwood's dark brown eyes, straight nose and messy brown hair. He looked concerned.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Vampire Diaries or Twilight.**

 **Review if you like it so far! And sorry if it's been a while since I've posted new stories or chapters**

 **I've had a bit of writer's block lately.**

* * *

The Sisters

Chapter 5:

"What were you thinking Bella?" Tyler exclaimed. "Your parents died here! Your sister almost died!"

My head hurt and swirled like the current. "I don't know! I was curious..." I said, my voice trailing off.

He looked concerned. "Are you okay?" he asked. I nodded, my head bobbing up and down hastily, he grabbed my hand, helping me up the slippery rocks.

"So what were you doing? How did you know where I was?" I asked, sounding comfused.

He shrugged. "I was jogging when I seen you jump and I waited for you to resurfaceI but you didn't so I jumped in," he said embarassed.

I laughed. "Since when do you have time to jog?" I asked. " You entertain guests and don't let me forget this thing you have with Vicky Donovan. Then football and training."

"I like to run, it lets me blow off steam," he said matter of factly.

When we reached the top of the hill I wrapped myself in my towel, drying myself off. Tyler turned around looking embarassed. I got dressed quickly and grabbed mg bag. "Well I've got to go. Thanks Tyler," I said.

"Sure, Bella. See you at school," he said, turning away and jogging off back towards the road that the old Lockwood estate was on.

I shrugged and turned around, walking along Wickery bridge, looking at the trees. I noticed a crow perched nearby and it was staring at me, not just looking but staring. like it was watching me or something. I walked into the cemetry, passed the wrought iron fencing and up the path that lead towards my parents' gravestones. I stopped at their grave and sat down at the opposite one, leaning against it I pulled out my diary and started writing.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I made it through the day. I must've said I'm fine, thanks at least a thousand times and I didn't mean it once. When someone asks you how they are they really don't want to know the answer._

 _Caw!_ A bird cawing made me stop writing and look up, it was sitting on my parents' headstone. _Caw!_ "Okay then," I said. "Hi bird." I felt stupid talking to a bird so I went back to writing. _Caw!_

I looked down and continued writing but as I was I noticed fog swoop in and envelop me, I looked up, the bird was still there, I flapped my arms at it "Shoo!" I said. It flew aeay, I turned back triumph washing over me, then shock. The bird was behind me, cawing in my face, flapping it's wings. I grabbed my bag and quickly ran doen the hill out the back that lead down to the Old Mystic Falls Cemetry from since the 1860's, it had all these old family crypts in there. I tripped over a tree root and tumbled down the hill. I stood up and foumd myself facing a dark black haired man with crystal blue eyes.

I gasped. "Were you following me?" I asked, pointing back up the hill with my thumb over my shoulder, glancing back up I noticed the fog was gone.

"No, I was just vising family," he replied, voice husky and eyes playful.

"Oh, sorry, tactless. There was fog it's making me foggy and there was this bird, it was all very hitchcock," I said, rambling. "That is the bird movie, isn't it? The hitchcock? I'm Bella."

He smiled. "Damon Salvator," he said.

I looked at him shocked. "Oh. Salvator as in Stefan Salvator?" I asked.

He smirked. "I'm his older brother," he said and if it wasn't for where we were standing I'd assume he was flirting with me. He turned serious again. "Are you hurt?"

Suddenly I felt the sharp pain in my leg and was surprised. I put my leg up on a nearby rock and lifted my jeans pants to reveal blood trickling down my leg. "Oh, I must have," I said looking up but he was gone.

I looked around but he was nowhere to be seen. I picked up my bag and walked off, confused, dazed and stunned by what just happened.


	6. Chapter 6

The Sisters

Chapter 6:

I walked home and unlocked the front door, entering through the threshold, I looked around. I could hear someone in the kitchen, but instead I turned and ascended the stairs, heading for my room. I got out a pair of jeans, shirt and matching panties. I knocked on the door that conjoined mine and Elena's room and heard no call, she mustn't be back yet, I opened the door and walked into her room, heading straight for the door that conjoined the bathroom to her and Jeremy's room.

As I put my clean clothes on the hanger I undressed putting my clothes in the hamper, I turned the shower on, and held my hand under the water testing until it got warm enough. When it was earm enough I stood under running water, letting it soak up into my pores.

After a while I turned the taps off feeling clean, and refreshed. I wrapped myself in my egyptian cotton towel, drying myself off, I then proceeded to get dressed. I put my boots on and walked down stairs. I walked into the kitchen and Jenna was there preparing food. "Hey Jenna I'm gonna meet up with the girls at the grill," I said.

"Okay have fun," she said quickly. "Oh, wait, I got this, don't stay out laye, it's a school night!"

I laughed. "Well done Aunt Jenna," I praised. Aunt Jenna was never one to be serious, she was the fun Aunt, but since my mother died she had to step up.

I turmed and opened the door, my jacket in hand and came face to face with no other than Damon Salvator. "Sorry, I was about to knock," he said, smirking. "I wanted to apologise for my little disappearing act earlier."

I smiled. "That's fine. I get it. Blood makes you squeamish," I said.

He laughed. "Something like that. How's your le"

"It's fine. Just a scratch, barely," I shrugged. "How did you know where I lived?"

"Small town, I asked the first person I saw," he smirked. "You left this." He pulled out my journal from his leather jacket.

"Oh, I must've dropped it. Thank you," I said. I looked at him skeptically.

"Don't worry, I didn't read it," he mused, catching my gaze.

"Uhmm... I'm just going to put this away," I said. "You don't have to stand there."

I turned around, walking to the drawers in the foyer. "No, I'm fine," I heard him call out to me. As I walkes back to the door he looked at me questioningly. "Were you going somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting up with some friends," I said anf smiled. "Did you want to come?"

"Sure," he said.

We walked in the night, talking and chatting. Until we reached the Mystic Grill and he walked ahead of me, opening the door for me. "Ladies first," he said smirking.

"Such a gentlemen," I joked.

He laughed. "If only you knew," he said darkly.

I shook my head, letting the subject drop. I turned, looking for Elena, and found her backed up into the corner between Stefan and Bonnie, Caroline sitting opposite. Her mouth gaped open as she looked up to see me. I started walking over to their table, Elena and Bonnie turned at seeing Caroline's reaction and stared at me shocked, I turned around to see if Damon was still following and held my hand out to steer him through the crowd and he immediately took my hand. He smirked down at me, lacing our fingers together and I smiled, laughing inwardly.

I steered through the crowd until I reached their table. "Hey," I said to Elena.

"Hi," Elena said shocked, lookimg at me questioningly, as if to say 'who's that?'.

Stefan was glaring at Damon. Caroline's eyes were already staring him up and down, Bonnie was smiling. "Elena, this is Damon, Damon this is my twin sister Elena," I said guestering down at Elena.

He looked at Elena, held his hand out and took hers, he bent down, kissed her hand."Pleasure to meet you Miss Gilbert," he said, a mischievous glint in his eye.

Damon dropprd her hand and looked back at me, pulling out a chair and guestured for me to sit. I immediately sat down, realising I was sitting between him and Caroline which didn't mean I could sit and whisper with Elena about how her and Stefan ended up meeting up.

"Bella, this is Stefan," Elena said. "We have History with him."

Stefan smiled at Elena. "And English and French," he reminded her.

I laughed. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr Salvator," I joked.

Damon laughed from beside me but Stefan just smiled and shook my hand. "The pleasure is all mine," he replied.

"So Damon are you going to be attending Mystic Falls High School?" Caroline asked, perking up from beside me.

I turmed to look at Damon to see his response, as well as everyone elsr at the table.

Damon chuckled. "Actually... I'm Stefan's older brother, I finished school a while ago," he mused.

"Oh? Really?" Bonnie asked, looking between Damon and Stefan.

"Yes," Stefan said.

We talked for hours and I checked the time. It was 8:05. "Elena, we should probably be getting back," I told her, looking up from my phone.

Elena glanced down at her phone. "Oh, Aunt Jenna will be worried," she said.

"Especially with all those animal attacks lately," I told her. I turned to Stefan and Damon. "Did you hear about that missing couple driving along the highway near the old Wickery bridge?"

"Yeah, it's horrible," Stefan said, looking pointedly at Damon.

Damon didn't even glance at him, not taking his eyes off of me. "Did you want me to walk yous home?" he asked.

"Bonnie offered to drive us home," Elena chimed in.

Soon after we parted ways. Me and Elena sitting in Bonnie's car. She pulled into the driveway. "See you at school tomorrow!" Bonnie said.

"Bye!" Elena and I said in unison. She reversed out the driveway and I waved at her.

.

"Come on! Tell me all about your mistery man!" Elena said after Bonnie pulled away.

I laughed as we walked into the door. "Tell me about Stefan Salvator!" I gushed.

Closing the door behind us.


	7. Chapter 7

The Sisters

Chapter 7:

I awoke to a loud bang coming from Elena's room. I pulled the blankets off and jumped out of bed, I knocked on the conjoining door that linked my room to hers and heard footsteps walkimg to the door. It opened seconds later and Elena appeared looking sheepish. "Sorry, Stefan came over to talk," she said , soumding embarassed.

I smirked at her. "Just to talk?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She laughed. "Goodnight Bella." She closed the door.

I sat on my windowsill, looking out at the front lawn. A crow sat on a nearby branch in the darkness, looking into my room. Beneath the tree a figure appeared in a black leather jacket and dark jeans. I watched the figure walk into the light from the porch, it was Damon. I froze in shock. Slowly I stood and nearly ran down the stairs and threw open the door. He stood smiling at the door.

"Hi," I said, smiling.

"Hi," he said sheepishly. "I just wanted to see if you were okay."

"Ask me tomorrow so when we're inside we can talk," I replied. "Would you like to come in?"

He looked relieved. "Yes."

I held the door open so he could come inside and he walked through the threshold almost gliding in. I ascended the stairs, him following me, heading towards my room. Once inside I shut the door and sat on the windowsill, he sat beside me.

"Why did you come?" I asked.

He smiled. "I wanted to see you," he said. His arm holding my wrist. He bent down, his head tilted towards mine and his lips brushed over mine, velvety and soft.

I kissed him back. His arm found it's way around my waist. He pulled back, I felt breathless.

He looked at me. "Don't scream," he said, mesmirisingly.

"I won't scream," I could barely hear what I said.

His face changed. The veins came out in his face, his teeth enlargened. I don't know why I couldn't scream because the image absolutely terrified me. "Why can't I scream?" I asked.

He smiled. "Because I told you not to."

Then all of a sudden he was at my neck and there was a sharp pain. Then it faded and a blissfulness peace took over. It only lasted a few seconds but when it was over I could think straight again. What just happened? He couldn't be a vampire. I knew what vampires were and he wasn't at all like The Cullen's. "What are you?" I asked.

He smirked. "I'm a vampire," he mused.

"I'm a vampire Bella," he said. Then he laughed sarcastically. "You're forgetting the most important question: what do we eat."

I stood strong. "I'm not afraid of you," I said strongly.

"You should be, I'm the wold's dangerous predator. As if you could outrun me!" In a blur he was across the field laughing. "As if you could fight my life!:" He grabbed the root of a large oak tree and pulled, the tree came out whole, he laughed and threw it from one hand to the other like it was a baseball and threw it passed my head. It made a loud crunch sound as it hit another tree and split in half. In a blur he was in front of me. "Everything about you invites me in. My face, my smell, even my voice!"

At that moment I was terrified, but I wouldn't tell him. I swallowed back the ball in my throat. I shook my head. "I don't care," I replied.

We were in the forest out the back of Charlie's house. "We're leaving Bella," he said.

"I'll go home and pack my things, and tell Charlie... something," I said.

But the look on his face said everything. "No. Just my family and me," he said.

I was walking, it was dark and I got lost but I had to find him. I fell over a tree root and landed in the dirt. I was shivering from the rain and didn't have the strength to get up and keep walking so I lied there until I was too exhausted and fell to sleep.

I had tears running down my face and banged against his chest and shook my head. "No, no, no, no!" I said over and over again.

Damon grabbed my wrists in one hand and my face in the other and forced my eyes to look up at him. I was about to say something but when my eyes locked with his blue eyes I forgot and all there was was him and his eyes. "You won't remember anything from tonight. All you'll remember is I came over, we talked and it was nice, and we kissed, we said goodnight and I went home and you went downstairs, got something to drink and went to bed," he said, his voice was silky and caressed my skin.

"We talked, it was nice, then kissed, said goodnight and you went home and I got a drink and went to sleep," I said dazedly.

Suddenly Damon was gone and I was left alone on my bed. I wiped tear away from my eyes, unsure about how they got there, walked down stairs and poured myself a glass of water, took a sip, emptied the cup and went to bed.

* * *

 **Hey sorry, I decided to change the chapter a little. I like this version better and I hope you do too! :) Thanks and let me know what you think about it.**


	8. Chapter 8

The Sisters

Chapter 8:

I awoke the next morning to the sun beaming into my window. I woke up smiling and wrote in my diary. Tomorrow was the night of the comet and I had to help Elena fold flyers with Caroline and Bonnie, to help advertise it, after school that was. I got dressed and walked down stairs, seeing Elena smiling. She was wearing her usual dark blue jeans, singlet and brown leather jacket with her boots. "Hey Bella!" she said.

"Elena! You look incredibly happy today," I stated.

"Yeah I am," she replied.

I smiled at her, dropping my bag and sitting on the bar stool. "That's good. Damon came over and surprised me last night," I told her.

She looked at me shocked. "Wow! What happened?" she said.

"Nothing really. We just talked and it was nice, we kissed and said goodnight," I replied.

"You kissed?" she asked shocked. "Ohmigosh! How was it?"

"I don't know, I can't really remember but I was shocked at first but it was good as far as first kisses go," I said, shrugging and taking a bite out of a peach from the fruit bowl.

"Aw, that's wonderful!" she said. "You ready?"

"Yep," I said, picking my bag up off the floor. Elena grabbed the keys and we both walked out the door.

We pulled up to the Grill after school and Bonnie sat there waiting outside with Caroline at one of the tables talking and laughing. I quickly walked over to where they sat with Elena in tow.

"Hey!" Caroline exclaimed, smiling, her usual bubbly and happy self.

Bonnie smiled. "Hey!"

"Hey!" Elena and I said in unison.

"So why don't we fold these and talk?" Caroline asked, handing out stacks of flyers.

"How was the rest of your night?" Bonnie asked.

"Good. Damon came over to see Bella last night," Elena said, looking at me from the corner of her eye and smiling.

I smiled at her. "Coming from you, Stefan came and seen you last night," I told her.

She looked sheepish and the girls looked at us shocked. "Tell us everything!" Caroline said.

"Nothing to tell really, we just talked all night" Elena said, shrugging.

Bonnie knew us so well she changed the subject. "Well, I was talking to Grams and she said that the comet was a sign of impending doom, the last time it passed over Mystic Falls there was lots of death and they're was so much blood and carnage that it created a bed of paranormal activity," she said.

"Mmm... yeah. So you poured Grams another shot and she started talking about the aliens," Caroline said sarcastically. All eyes were on us again. "So then what?"

"So then nothing," Elena said.

"You and Stefan just talked all night? No sloppy first kiss? Or touchy feely of any kind?" she asked.

"Nope, we didn't go there?" Elena replied, still folding flyers.

"Not even a handshake? We are your friends! You're supposed to share the smut!" Caroline enthused.

Elena sighed. "No we just talked for hours."

"What's with all the blockage? Just jump his bones already! It's easy! Boy likes girl, girl likes boy: sex," Caroline said.

"Profound," she said, rolling her eyes. Then got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Caroline's right, it is easy. If I sit here long enough I'll talk myself out of it instead of not doing what I started the day saying I was gonna do," she replied. Setting down the flyer and grabbing her handbag.

Caroline looked at us impressed and smiled like she accomplished something and I grinned at Elena. "Good luck!" I called as she left.

Caroline turned her eyes on me. "Now you, spill," she replied.

I laughed. "Well Damon came over and we started talking and it was nice, then we kissed and said goodnight, I got a drink and went to bed," I replied.

Caroline's eyes went wide with the details and smiled. "Oooh. How was it?" she asked. "Did he use tongue? Or was it sweet and passionate? Or just plain disgusting?"

I smiled. "No. It was great. He's an extremely good kisser. But I can't remember all that much about it. It was a bit of a blur and a shock," I told her. "The more I think back, the less I remember about it. It must've been the adrenaline or something."

We kept chatting until they were all folded and Bonnie and Bonnie drove me home. I helped Aunt Jenna prepare dinner until Jeremy came home, hoody on covering most of his face and tried sneakily to skulk upstairs. "Jeremy," Jenna said, looking over at the door. "Jeremy! Where were you?"

"More stoner stories Aunt Jenna? I get it you were cool once and that's cool," he said giving her a thumbs up and continued walking upstairs.

"Oh no, no, no, No!" she exclaimed throwing her apple at him.

"Ow, w-why? Why did you do that?" he exclaimed, looking back.

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion," she threatened.

He smiled. "Parental authority, I like it," he joked, giving her thumbs up. "Sleep tight." He walked turned back continuing the stairs.

Jenna stood there shocked and I draped my arm around her shoulders and grinned. "So? You were a rebel once too and got stoned? So how would you feel if I went up and got high with Jeremy in his room?" I joked, eyeing her off.

She turned to look at me and we both laughed. We walked back to the kitchen and continued cooking. The sound of the door slamming made me and Jenna look up. "I swear if that is Jeremy I'll ground him," Jenna mumbled to me quietly but as we looked up I seen it was Elena.

"Hey, what happened?" I said.

"He's on the rebound and has major family issues!" she grumbled, throwing her bag to he floor.

Jenna looked at her sympathetic. "Well least it's an ex girlfriend. Wait until you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues or amphetamine issues," she smiled.

"Who said that?" I asked. "Did he tell you?" I was so confused, things were going so well last night.

"Damon did. And he said that all relationships are doomed to end!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

"Wow," I said, dumbfounded and feeling a tad vulnerable.

I sat quietly eating dinner, lost in my own thoughts, showered then went to bed.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Remember: review!**


	9. Chapter 9

The Sisters

Chapter 9:

"Hey! Night of the comet! Would you like a programme?" Bonnie asked a passing by couple, holding out the pamphlet. They took it, mumbling a thanks, as I handed a lady walking by a pamphlet at the same time. Bonnie looked at Elena. "He didn't huh?"

"Or text, then I realized we didn't even exchange that stuff. We never got into the texting part!" Elena said, still handing out flyers. Elena was wearing a white jacket, brown top, blue jeans and brown leather boots.

"That's an important milestone in any new relationship!" Bonnie stated. Bonnie was wearing a blue dress, black cardigan. Black lace-up knee high boots.

"Isn't it?" Elena stated. "The timing was wrong anyway."

"When is it ever right?" Bonnie asked. I looked over at her. She was right, but yet again, it still felt wrong being happy and trying to move on when our parents just died in a car accident. I sighed.

"I'm not ready, Bonnie," Elena said, trying to cut off the sentence.

"Who is?" Bonnie asked, her eyebrows furrowing together, trying to see Elena to reason.

Elena stopped, turning to look at Bonnie exasperated. "At least I out myself out there!" she looked down.

"Is that what you're calling it?" Bonnie smiled, looking worried for her best friend/my twin sister.

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, fiddling with the programmes in her hand.

"All I'm hearing is reasons why you can't," Bonnie said earnestly.

This is why I love Bonnie. She wasn't afraid to tell people what she thought and the truth, even if they didn't want to hear it. Elena looked at her like she was right.

I looked over to see Caroline wearing a bright yellow halter dress, grey cardigan and brown boots that came just below her knee. She was smiling at someone from across the field and I turned to see it was Damon standing across he field, I waved at him and he was looking at me and smirking but she couldn't tell because I was standing right behind her. I turned back to Elena and Bonnie. "Hey, wait for me at the car?" I asked. Elena looked at me and smiled before walking off with Bonnie in tow but as I turned around to go talk to Damon, I seen Caroline already strutting over there but Damon was already gone. Caroline just stood there shocked, looked around, shook her head and walked away. I turned back, ran to catch up to Elena and Bonnie. "Don't worry about it."

We arrived a bit later, Elena changed her shirt to a red chequered one. I wore a strapless blue dress that clung to every inch of my body and stopped way above my knee, black ankle boots and a black leather jacket. The blue dress brought out my eyes and I liked the combination with my skin tone. Caroline skipped up to us in the same outfit "I got yous a candle!" she sang, handing Bonnie, Elena and I candles.

Matt walked up to Elena "Hey," he said staring deeply into her eyes,, smiling. I could tell her was still in love with her.

"Hey," she smiled. He tilted his candle, that was already towards hers, and she brought hers into his and soon the flame got bigger, signalling hers lit. "Thank you." She was smiling uncomfortably. The candle when lit meant new beginnings,, whether it was a new flame, or an old one sparking up again which was probably why Elena looked so uncomfortable when Mat lit hers.

"Your welcome," he said, looking at her like she was the sun.

She turned, pulling he hair behind her ear, a nervous habit she developed and started lighting someone else's candle with her own. She looked up to see Stefan looking down at her. "Hi," he said, smiling fondly.

"Hi," she said breathlessly, nearly every time she seen him. She turned to look at Mat looking guilty as ever, he looked back like he was hurt. My heart couldn't help but pang at the situation so I walked over to Matt.

"Light me up?" I asked, holing my candle out, looking up at him. I looked over at Elena again and she smiled at me gratefully, walked away and looked up at the stars, Stefan followed closely behind her.

He looked down at me smiling. "Of course," he replied like the complete gentlemen he was, tilting huis candle to mine to light it.

"Thanks," I said, smiling at him. "Come on." I wrapped my arm between his and moved over to where the girls were standing.

Bonnie smiled at me, knowing fully aware I was distracting him. I felt like eyes were on me, I looked around and seen Damon staring at me. I walked over to him, determined. He smirked. "You look good," he said.

I folded my arms. "What's this I hear you telling Elena that all relationships are doomed to end, and she is pretty much Stefan's rebound!" I demanded.

He looked down at me, concern wavering in his eyes. "I thought she already knew about Katherine, and I didn't realize she'd take what I said so seriously," he replied.

I looked at him. "So what? Because all relationships are doomed to end, am I wrong to think I mean nothing to you? Well sorry I don't just go around kissing guys for no reason!"

"Maybe it didn't," he said, nonchalantly. I was furious and I couldn't help myself, and before I could stop myself I was already slapping him. My hand made contact to the side of his face and it whipped to the side. He looked at me livid, about to say something but I turned away. I walked over to Elena planning to tell her what just happened and heard her conversation with Stefan.

"When you lose someone it stays with you," she told him. "Always reminding you how easy it is to get hurt."

He walked in front of her. She still wouldn't look at him. "Elena." She looked up at him.

"It's okay Stefan," she sighed. "I get it. You have no idea hoe much I get it. Complicated brother? Check. Complicated ex? Check. Too complicated to even contemplate dating? Double check! It's okay, we met and we talked and it was epic but then the sun came up and reality set in... So..." She walked away, blowing out her candle.

I moved in front of her, handed her the red cup and pulled her into my arms. "I'm sorry," I told her, hugging her.

Later that night we were sitting in the Grill with Bonnie, Mat, Tyler and Caroline. Caroline and I drinking vodka and soda, Mat drinking beer while Elena and Bonnie sipped on coffee. Jeremy walked over, looking like he was on a mission. "Has anyone seen Vicky?" he asked.

Vicky had finally been released from the hospital after the animal attack. "You're her stalker, why don't you tell us," Tyler said rudely.

"I can't find her," Jeremy insisted. Mat stood up, looking ready to search for Vicky.

"Find someone else to party with, sorry Pill Pusher I guess you've been replaced!" Tyler taunted.

I looked at Tyler. "What's with the 'Pill Pusher'?" I asked.

Tyler nodded to Jeremy. "Ask him."

"Can you not do this right now?" Jeremy asked him.

I got up out of my chair, the same time as Elena. "Are you dealing?" we asked him at the same time, dumbfounded.

Jeremey looked exasperated. "She's never gonna go for you," Tyler said.

Jeremy turned to look at him angry. "She already did! Over and over and over again!"

"Yeah, yeah," Tyler brushed it off.

"You slept with Vicky Donovan?" Caroline asked him. Then laughed. "I mean Vicky Donovan slept with you?" she looked at him like she couldn't believe it.

"There's no way!" Tyler exclaimed.

"And I didn't even have to force her into it!" Jeremy said pointedly at Tyler.

Tyler looked at him shocked and Mat turned on Tyler, eyes narrowing. "What the hells he talking about Ty?" Mat asked looking ready to punch his best friend out.

"Nothing man, just ignore him, he's a punk," Tyler said, eyes never leaving Jeremy.

"Ya know what? How about all of yous just shut up and help me look for my sister?" Mat was sounding angrier by the minute.

"We'll check the bathroom," Bonnie said, beckoning Caroline over.

"I'll check the square," Mat said.

"I'll come with ya," Jeremy said too quickly.

"Oh no, no, you are coming with us!" I replied, grabbing his arm. "So that's your game now? Dealing?"

Jeremy turned to me. "I'm not dealing!"

"I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer! It's clearly having no impact!" Elena said.

"You, Bella and Jenna, between the three of you, it's enough already!" he exclaimed, leaning back on the wall.

"We can stop if you want!" she yelled. "Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in some group and tell stranger how you let your life fall apart!" she paused. "Or you can talk to us." She gestured to me and her.

"I vote for none of the above," he said and walked off.

I walked home looking for Jeremy and Elena went to look for him somewhere else. I heard rustling in his room and the light on. "Jer?" I asked.

"No, it's me! The hypocrite patrol!" Aunt Jenna called from his bedroom.

"What are you doing?" I asked, standing in the doorway.

Jenna looked up at me from the door she was poking around in. "I've become my worst nightmare: the authority figure who has to violate a 15 year olds privacy!" she said, looked around and stormed over to his shoes and looked inside and pulled out a bong. "Jackpot!' she looked at the boot proudly. "I see the hiding places haven't gotten anymore creative!" She threw the boot down.

"What brought this on?" I asked, sitting down on Jeremy's bed as she ransacked his room.

"You're ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday!" she replied, searching his drawers.

"You got Tannered!" I replied, as the kids at school call it. "Been I there." I looked at the bong up and down.

Jenna pulled out a weed pipe. "Discover the impossible Miss Sommers!" Jenna said doing a discover channel impersonation, throwing that one down on the bed too. I picked up the pipe and studied it. "Thanks, I didn't even know I was screwing up!"

I sighed, throwing my arms down. "You're not screwing up Aunt Jenna!" I told her, looking up at her. Watching her fold his clothes and put them back.

"Yes, I am! You know why? Because I'm not her!" Aunt Jenna said in tears, shaking her head. "She made everything look to easy! High school, marriage, having you girls," she gestured at me, looked guilty (I wondered why?). Tears came to my eyes at the thought of mum. "I can't do it! I feel like I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing and it's just gonna get worst and it's gonna be my fault!" she took in a deep breath. "It's impossible." She sat down on the chair across from me.

I scooted on the edge and looked at her. "This is just the fear talking, you're a little scared. That's all," I said. Then the realization hit me. "We all are." Jenna looked at me like she was about to ask something. Elena was at the doorway, hearing everything, looking like she had an epiphany and walked away. "I have to go do something" She nodded. "But will you be okay?" She smiled and nodded, looking at me almost with admiration.

I went to look for Damon at the Grill, anywhere, but I couldn't find him. Until, eventually I gave up. I looked around and spotted Jeremy sitting on a ledge on the park bench in the Towns' Square, looking grim, where everyone was watching the comet. He was smoking. I walked over and sat down next to him, I could smell the pot. "Hear to give me another lecture?" he asked me.

"No," I replied. I looked at him. "Jeremy, I understand. I was away in Forks, Elena was doing what Elena always usually did, and now mum and dad are dead, and now everyone is against you, and if I didn't know any better I'd say you would be feeling so alone right now," I told him. "I understand and I'm not here to judge. But I'm back now and you can talk to me, about anything." I brushed his hair out of his face. "You're my brother and family always needs to lean on each other." I held out my hand. "Now give me that." I told him, referring to the joint in his hand.

"Bella," he said, looking at me but reluctantly handed it over.

I held it in my hand. "Now don't tell our sister," I said and took a draw. I blew out the smoke after a while and Jeremy looked at me shocked and then laughed.

"Bella!" he said, I handed him back the joint and he took a puff, then handed it back to me.

I shrugged, took a daw, I felt more and more relaxed by the minute and giggled. I grabbed Jeremey's face by the chin and forced him to look at me. "Look Jeremy, you're my brother and I love you," I said and giggled again.

Jeremy looked amused. Never thought the day I'd see this," he laughed, shaking his head.

My phone buzzed and I seen it was Mat, I answered. "Hey Mat," I giggled.

"Bella?" he asked amused, "What's up with you? Why are you so happy?"

"I'm having a joint wit my brother," I whispered into the phone and heard his laughter.

"Where are you? I'll drive yous home," he said.

I giggled. "At the Towns' Square on a park bench," I said. "Hurry!"

Soon, I seen Mat walk out of the Grill and look around, spot us and walk over. He smiled as he reached us and took the joint off me as I blew out the smoke. He took a puff and passed it back to Jeremy. My head felt soo heavy, I put my head down on Mat's shoulder, looking up at the comet. "It's so beautiful!" I mumbled. It looked so bright. The blue and white against the blackness of the sky. I sighed.

Mat put his arm around my shoulders and I felt him chuckle. "I guess Elena doesn't know about this?" he asked.

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'.

After a while of sitting there, Mat drove us home. Jeremy made me a sandwich as Mat helped me up the stairs, tripping and stumbling the whole way up and giggling. I plummeted to my bed and held Mat's hand. I looked up at him, suddenly feeling scared. "Mat," I said, sounding as insecure as I felt. "Please stay."

And the look on his face then. I couldn't help it but maybe I was crushing on him slightly because his eyes reminded me of the blue of the comet and I couldn't think of a single reason Elena would break up with him. Jeremy came in, gave me the sandwich and walked back out, Mat smiled at me , turned to the door and my heart dropped when I thought he was leaving but he shut the door, took off his shoes and got under the covers beside me. I offered him a bite off my sandwich, bring it up to his face and he took a massive chunk out of it. I giggled and ate it as well, offering him a bite every now and then.

After my sandwich I got dressed in my pyjamas and lied back next to Mat, not wanting to be alone, and found myself cuddling into him as he held me to him and then nothing. I must've fell to sleep because I drifted into darkness.

* * *

 **Yes, it is a long chapter but I hope you like it and aren't too confused. Things will sort itself out within the story. And yes Bella and Mat will have a thing. Tell me which paring you like best. Bella and Damon or Bella and Mat. And let me know what you think. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

The Sisters

Chapter 10:

*Caroline's POV*

I woke up next to Damon and memories from last night replayed in my head, taking him home, making out, him biting me. I jumped up in my bed, gasping, and seen the dresser with mirror on the other side. I looked at my reflection, my heart pounding, my head aching and blood. I lightly slid my hair back, turning my head to get a better angle an seen bite marks! I seen him down, still sleeping, biting my nails, I looked towards the door, it was shut. I flicked my hands out a few times, working up my courage to run to the door.

Time to girly up, I thought to myself. All I have to do is get to the door, and run down stairs, lightning fast and scream out to mum. She's the Chief of Police, she'll just grab her gun and arrest this psycho.

I kept my eyes closed until I could feel like coolness of the hardwood floor against my toes, once I did, I slowly slid out of my bed, hoping not to jostle him awake so I can make a break for it. I tiptoed towards the door, slowly and carefully. My foot hit the rug at the end of my bed and I almost sighed with relief. Another step. The floorboard creaked beneath my foot, my head swung back, he was still sleeping. I almost sighed with relief again. I continued tiptoeing toward the door, reaching out for the handle I felt it's coolness against my flushed skin. Turned the door knob and heard it click into place, I shut my eyes, turning to look back he wasn't there this time.

"Good morning," a voice said from right in front of me, my heart skipped a beat as I seen Damon standing right in front of me.

I walked backwards, my hand felt the bottom of the bed and I started using that to know where I was. "Please, don't hurt me," my voice sounding as scared as I felt. Grabbing my lamp from my bedside table.

"Don't do that," he smirked, wiggling a finger.

I smacked him across the face with it, his head snapping to the side and he looked pissed. I let out a girlish sob and climbed over the bed so it was between us. I grabbed my alarm clock "Nuh-uh-uh," he said, but too late, I already threw it. I didn't wait to see if it hit him but I heard it hit the wall behind him.

I bolted for the door. He stepped out in front of me, grabbing me, throwing me onto the bed. I grabbed my pillow and threw it at him. "Get away from me!" I screamed, my voice hoarse.

He caught the pillow mid-toss. "This could've gone a completely different way," he said, smiling at me. He seen something on the pillow, lifted it to his face and smelt it. When he removed the pillow I seen his veins sticking out from underneath his eyes, they were blood red and his canine teeth enlargened into shiny points. My breathing became panting as my fear grew. He ran towards me.

***Bella POV***

Elena, Bonnie and I got out of the car as we arrived at school. "I'm not saying don't date the guy, I'm just saying take it slow," Bonnie said to Elena.

"But you're the one who said go for it," Elena states.

"Now, I'm saying take it slow!" Bonnie replied, walking towards Elena.

Elena studied Bonnie curiously. "Why the about face?" she asked. Bonnie's about face was when she was hiding something about someone but wouldn't say what, or when she didn't like something about someone but wouldn't say.

"It's not an about face," Bonnie simply said. "Just think for the first time in your high school career, it's the perfect time to play the field."

"Ohh haha, because I am so that girl!" Elena replied. "Seriously, what are you nit saying?"

"It's stupid," Bonnie said to Elena.

I seen across the field Mat as he tossed a football with some guy I didn't know, Tyler talking to Mat, the football going back and fourth, back and fourth.

"Bonnie," Elena said, grabbing her and pulling her to a stop in front of her. I stepped forward, ready to get our twin-give-us-what-we-want-look. It was something we did as kids to get mum and dad to get us the candy we wanted. We figured one wasn't enough, why not double? We'd pout and give puppy-dog eyes and they couldn't give in, but when we got to school we got into all kinds of different things, whether it was confronting people and telling them to back off or just simply getting people to tell us what we want by intimidation. One? Yeah sometimes it wasn't enough but the two of us? Yeah it really was. I looked at Bonnie, folding my arms.

"Spit it out," I told her. "If she's dating someone that could be a floosy, we need to know."

Bonnie sighed knowing she couldn't get out of it and I was right. "I accidentally touched the guy, and I got a really bad feeling," Bonnie announced.

Elena looked at her expectantly, smirking. "Is that it?" she asked.

Bonnie turned to walk away I grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Bonnie," I said warningly.

"It was bad bad!" she said.

"Is this the whole witch mojo thing?" Elena asked.

Bonnie smiled. "You know what? I'm just concerned! This is me expressing concern about best friend's new boyfriend."

Elena grabbed hold of her shoulders and bent down at eye level. "And I love you for it, I do, but I feel good! It's been a hard year and I'm starting to feel like things are getting back to normal again and you know what? Stefan is a big part of that," Elena said, smiling and looking truly happy.

Bonnie smiled. And I looked at her. "Now why don't you go over there," I said pointing her in Mat's direction. "And go touch him and tell me what sort of vibe you get from him."

Elena, Bonnie and I giggled. Elena knew about Mat and she told me he's truly a great guy and if he makes me happy I should go for it. Stefan approached. "Good morning Elena," he said smiling at her. Nodded at Bonnie and I smiling and saying "Good morning Bonnie and Bella."

"Hey, uhmm, I gotta find Caroline, she's not answering her phone," she said to Elena. Peering at Stefan out of the corner of her eye. "So... see you guys later."

"Bonnie, wait," I started to say but she was already gone. I looked up at Stefan and Elena, grabbing both their arms and smiled. "So please don't take offense to this Stefan, but I'm gonna go and say hey to Mat and convince him to carry me to P.E." I giggled and Stefan raised his eyebrows at me.

"So Mat, hey?" he asked.

"Yeah, well after everything that happened with Damon, which I don't even know what happened, the more I try remembering, the more I forget, I decided to whisk Mat off his feet, plus it gets him off Elena and yours back, plus he's cute and if we had kids they'd be adorable with bright blue eyes and blonde hair," I said winking about to walk off, flicking my hair but Stefan pulled me back, lifted my hair up and moved my face to the side to get a better angle of my neck.

"What happened here?" he asked, tracing my neck where it was sensitive. I reached up to my neck and felt the scars I've seen every morning for the past few days.

I tried remembering every morning I seen them but couldn't. "I don't know," I answered sounding as confused as I felt. "I figured it was a mosquito bite or a hickey gone wrong."

All I knew was it looked like a bite mark and had a lot of bruising. But it didn't look the one on my wrist, so it couldn't have been a vampire.

Elena looked at it, shock and worry appeared over her features. "Oh my god! It looks like a bite mark!" she announced. "Who did this to you?" she demanded.

"Bella," Stefan said sternly. "What happened?" he sounded so worried and serious.

"Look, I honestly don't know," I told them. "One morning it was just there. Damon had come over the previous night, we talked, it was good, we kissed, said goodnight. Next morning my pillow was covered in blood and I had a bite mark. I figured it was a mosquito bite infected because it was so itchy and I kept scratching at it.." It sounded weird, even to me, but it was all I could remember.

Stefan sighed. "You're probably right," he said, looking like he really didn't believe it. "But just let me know if you remember anything else or it starts to get itchier and bleed because it could get infected, or worst."

I agreed and walked away. When I reached Mat he looked down at me and smiled. "Hey," I said sheepishly.

Mat smiled and his blue eyes twinkled. "Hey," he said.

"What's going on between you two?" Tyler asked bluntly, smirking.

I looked at Tyler, folded my arms. "That's none of your business," I told him flatly.

Mat laughed and tossed the football. Tyler looked up and smiled. "Look, there's Elena and her new boyfriend!" Tyler taunted. "Oh what are they doing? Walking, walking, yep right into the sunset!"

Suddenly I felt weird, dizzy and I felt like I was looking in on something. "Tyler! Don't!" I yelled. But he acted as if he didn't hear me and ran in the direction Elena and Stefan were in with the football and kicked it. The ball flew straight for Elena and Stefan, a field away. "Stefan watch out!" Elena yelled. But Stefan turned around, lightning fast,, caught the ball mid-air right before it hit him. Smiled at Tyler and threw it right back, just like a football player would and Tyler caught it but stumbled back at the impact. The look on my face was shocked as I looked from Tyler to Stefan. That was over a field away and it still could've gone further! Tyler stumbled back and grunted like it shocked him! What the hell? He should be playing football and be on the team! Tyler played three varsity sports and worked out so the fact he stumbled back on the impact was a big thing.

"And you're just standing there like a little yard troll!" Tyler said, smirking.

"Gnome!" Mat corrected, throwing the ball back. "And she made her choice."

"Let her know she made the wrong one," Tyler said, butting in and catching by he ball before Mat could.

"Tyler! No!" Mat whisper/yelled at him. "Ty!"

"Tyler! Don't!" I yelled.

But he acted as if he didn't hear me and ran in the direction of Elena and Stefan were in with the football and kicked it. The ball flew straight for Elena and Stefan, a field away.

"Stefan watch out!" Elena yelled. But Stefan turned around, lightning fast,, caught the ball mid-air right before it hit him. Smiled at Tyler and threw it right back, just like a football player would and Tyler caught it but stumbled back at the impact.

I felt as shocked as I looked in that vision (?) but I couldn't get past the fact I seen that right five seconds before it actually happened. "I gotta go!" I said quickly and raced off to where Bonnie went inside the school halls. I was confused, dazed and a little on edge.

* * *

 **Let me know what ya think xD**


	11. Chapter 11

The Sisters

Chapter 11:

I found Bonnie near a group of kids, talking and laughing. I grabbed her arm and started pulling her towards the girls' bathroom. "Bella, what's going on?" she asked.

"Not now, Bonnie," I told her. I pulled her inside and checked all the stalls. No one was in here. I seen two girls washing their hands at the sink. "Get out!" I told them. They didn't move. "Now!" They quickly grabbed their things and ran out, not even bothering to dry their hands.

Bonnie looked at me worried. "Okay we're alone now so tell me what's going on," she said.

"Bonnie, do you really believe your Grams about the whole witch thing?" I asked her.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Bella if you're freaking out about what I said, don't bother, just forget I said anything," she told me.

"No, do you believe?" I asked. The lights started flickering in the bathroom and I jumped, scared.

"Well, I don't think I have a reason not to with everything that's happened," she said, looking confused. " What's this all about?"

I grabbed her by the shoulders. "I think I just had a vision," I told her.

She looked at me confused. "What do you mean?" she asked. I explained to her everything that happened and she looked at me shocked. "Tyler threw a football at Stefan? And Stefan threw it back and Tyler stumbled?"

"Just stay on track Bonnie!" I said to her frustratedly. "I don't know what's going on. It's happened before but I thought nothing of it because I thought I was just hallucinating from nearly I drowning!" The flickering lights were getting worst.

"Well, I've only ever had feelings, not visions, but I guess I can ask my Grams about it," she said.

I sighed with relief and it stopped. "What the-?" I said looking up at the lights. "The fuse must be going or something."

Bonnie looked at m strangely and I couldn't understand the look on her face but the bell rang and I walked off to my first class.

I was sitting in Tanne's class, last period and Elena was whispering something to Stefan. "Pearl Harbour, Miss Gilbert?" he asked.

Elena's head bobbed up looking confused. "Which one?" I asked, smirking.

"Elena," he replied.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Pearl Harbour," he said.

"Uhmmm," she trailed off.

"December seventh, nineteen forty-one," Stefan said from his seat diagonally behind her.

"Thank you, Miss Gilbert," Tanner enunciated the 'Miss Gilbert' and everyone giggled.

Stefan gave a tight-lipped smile. "Anytime," he said.

"Very well," Tanner said. "The Fall of the Berlin wall?"

"Nineteen eighty-one!" Stefan said. "I'm good with dates, sir."

"Are you? How good?" Tanner asked, looking around the classroom, studying, then back to Stefan looking like he was going to challenge him. "Keep it to the year!" He paused. "Civil Rights Act?"

"Nineteen sixty-four," Stefan said without a pause.

Tanner paused. "John F Kennedy assassination?"

"Nineteen eighty-three," he replied, unblinkingly.

Tanner smirked. "Martin Luther King."

"Sixty-eight," Stefan replied, not missing a beat.

"Lincoln?" Tanner asked looking stern and pissed.

Stefan looked at him unblinkingly. "Eighteen sixty-five."

Tanner's jaw twitched and I could see this was becoming serious and personal. So could Elena because she stopped smiling and looked confused. "Roe versus Wade?"

"Nineteen seventy-three."

"Brown versus Board?"

"Nineteen fifty-four!"

"The Battle of Gettysburg?"

"Eighteen sixty-three," Stefan replied.

"Korean War?"

"Nineteen fifty to Nineteen fifty-three," Stefan replied.

Tanner looked like he won a gold medal. "Ha! It ended in fifty-two!" he said triumphantly.

"Err, actually, sir," Stefan said and Tanner turned around. "It was fifty-three."

The whole class was whispering and giving out gasps of shock. "Look it up somebody! Quickly!" Tanner said.

The class went through their history textbooks and used their calculators until someone spoke up. "It was Nineteen fifty-three," he said and gave a short laugh of shock.

No one could out-Tanner the Tanner, until today. "Oooooh," a few classmates said and I wolf whistled and clapped. Tanner just forced a smile and went back to class.

When class dismissed I walked over to the girl's changing room with Bonnie, who looked a little frazzled and headed off to Cheerleading practise.

We all started stretching, or talking or practising routines.

I heard a throat clear and turned around to see Elena walking up with her water bottle "Oh my god! You're here!" Bonnie jumped up and hugged her.

Elena smiled. "Yep, I can't be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were," she said, stretching. "Ohh, and you're coming to dinner tonight."

"I am?" Bonnie asked, smiling. Her hair in two plaits.

"Mmhmm. You, me, Bella and Stefan," she said, going down into the splits. Bonnie gave her a bad face. "You have to give him a chance!"

"Tonight's no good!" Bonnie said, looking like she was going to try worming her way out of it. I laughed, going down into the splits. "Have you seen Caroline? I texted her like a hundred times!"

Elena laughed. "Don't change the subject Bonnie Bennett!" Elena laughed. "You're going to be there."

"Fine," Bonnie said, sounding like a little girl not getting what she wants. "I'll go."

Elena smiled triumphantly, rolling down to stretch. "Good."

We continued stretching "Seriously? Where is Caroline?" Bonnie asked, sounding worried.

"I dunno," Elena took a sip out of her water bottle, "it's not like her." Elena put it back down.

"I'll try her again," Bonnie said, picking her phone up, ready to dial her number.

Just then, loud music played and a convertible pulled up to the school parking lot and out jumped Caroline, not before kissing Damon. "Don't bother," I said, pointing to the car.

"Oh my god!" Bonnie said, turning around. "That's Damon!"

Caroline walked forward. A scarf around her neck, hair up and sunglasses on. "I got the other brother, hope ya don't mind," she sang to Elena.

Yeah, I do, I thought to myself angrily. I wanted to punch her, or use her scarf to strangle her, or something. Caroline faced us all of the girls. "Sorry, I'm late I girls, I was... err...busy," she said. "Okay let's start with a double piker kicking hurdler. What do you say?"

I looked at Damon, glaring and he just kept smirking. Uh! How could he? Asshole. He drove off and I stared after him. "I'm inviting Mat now," I told Elena stubbornly.

"Go ahead," she said back sounding distracted.

I managed to catch up in the routine pretty fine but Elena was still struggling, I caught onto things like this pretty quickly whereas she was a bit slow, hell she was a smart girl but I could tell from beside her that she didn't have the heart for it. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8," Caroline counted the steps, keeping us to the beat. "Elena sweetie? Why don't you just observe today?" I could tell Caroline was trying to be bitchy but the sweet smile on her face said otherwise, Elena glared at her and stormed off to the back, Caroline kept counting. "Keep going, now do it from the top! 5, 6, 7, 8!"

We started from the start again. "Bella honey, you're doing terrific!"

I scoffed, looking at Bonnie beside me and she giggled a little, losing time but quickly caught up. I watched Elena walk away and watch the boys practice football. I kind of wished I was out there watching Mat, too, but couldn't get Damon out of my mind. It was nagging at the back of my mind.

"You explain it!" Bonnie said, helping Elena and I get dinner ready. "Last night I'm watching Nine-O, commercial break comes on and I'm like I bet it's that phone commercial, and sure enough it's the guy and the girl with the bench, he flies to Paris and back, and takes a picture."

"Oh come on!" Elena asked, laughing. "That commercial is on a constant loop."

"Fine, well how about this? Today I'm obsessed with numbers. Three numbers, I keep seeing eight, fourteen and twenty-two?" she asked, smacking plates down one at a time. "How weird is that?"

Elena turned to her seriously. "Maybe we should play the lottery?" she asked giggling. "Have you talked to your Grams?"

"She's just gonna say it's because I'm a witch," she said. "I don't wanna be a witch! Do you wanna be a witch?"

Elena looked fake horrified. "I don't wanna be a witch!"

"And putting it in a nice bowel isn't fooling anybody!" Bonnie stated.

"Okay serving spoons, where are the serving spoons?"

"Middle drawer on your left," Bonnie and I said at the same time. Elena looked at her questioningly and Bonnie shrugged her shoulders. Elena opened the drawer and pulled out serving spoons

"Okay so you've been in this kitchen a thousand times?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's it," Bonnie said disgruntled.

The doorbell rang. "Okay, don't be nervous, be your normal loving self!" Elena said to Bonnie, but I think she said it more to herself.

Bonnie put the spoon she was gripping down. "Birthday candles," she said and opened the drawer to her right, and their they were on top of lighters.

Elena came in with Mat and Stefan on her heels. I gave Mat a quick hug and greeted Stefan as usual, then we sat down for dinner and started talking.

It was awkward, Bonnie hadn't said a word.

"Did Tanner give you a hard time today?" Elena asked Stefan. Mat when stiff at my side and I looked at him and he shared an odd look with Stefan.

"Well, he let me on the team, so... must've done something right," Stefan joked.

Elena laughed, looked at Bonnie. "Bonnie, you should've seen Stefan today, Tyler threw the ball straight at him-"

"Yeah, I heard," Bonnie said, cutting off Elena.

"Yeah sorry about that, Stefan. Ty can be a bit of a jerk and I tried getting him to stop but," Mat said and shrugged looking embarrassed.

Stefan smiled at him. "It's okay. Tyler seems like the kind of guy who's gonna do what he wants anyway," he replied.

It went silent again. "So Bonnie, tell Stefan about your family," I told her, smiling.

Bonnie looked up. "Uhm. Divorced, no mum, live with my dad," she said.

I kicked Bonnie from underneath the table and she looked at me with her wide doe eyes. "No about the witches, it's really cool," I said, voice hard and stoney. I turned to Stefan. "Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches, it's really cool!"

Bonnie shook her head. "Cool isn't the word I'd use."

Stefan looked at her. "Well it's certainly interesting, I'm not to boast but I do know there is a history of Celtic Druids that migrated here in the Eighteen hundreds," he said.

"My family came by the way of Salem," Bonnie told him, smiling tight-lipped.

"Really?" he asked her. She nodded. "Salem Witches?"

"Yeah," she said, smiling a him, a real smile.

"Like you said it is pretty cool," he said to Elena and she gave a short laugh and smiled at him.

"Really? Why?" Bonnie demanded, back to being rude.

Stefan looked at her. "Salem Witches are heroic examples of individualism and non-comfortmating," he told her.

She smiled at him and nodded her head, holding it high. "Yeah they are," she said.

The doorbell rand again. "I wonder who that could be," I said, getting up. I walked to the door and opened it.

"Surprise!" Caroline said, wearing another scarf around her neck and Damon right behind her. "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert!"

"Hope ya don't mind!" Damon said.

Caroline brushed right on through and handed me the cake. "What are you doing here?" Stefan asked, appearing.

"Waiting for Bella to invite me in," he said.

"Yeah, you can-" I started to say but Stefan cut me off.

"No, no, he , err, can't stay," Stefan said. "Can you, Damon?"

"Wh-Get in here!" Caroline said to Damon.

"We're just finishing up?" Stefan asked me, pleading.

"It's fine," I said. "Just come on in!"

Damon walked in purposefully. I gave Stefan a pointed look but he was still glaring at Damon. "You have a beautiful home," he said, again.

"I cannot believe Tanner let you on the team! Tyler must be seething! Well good for you! Go for it" Caroline said to Stefan, sitting on the arm of the chair Damon was sitting on. I sat between Damon and Mat and it was quite uncomfortable.

"That's what I was telling him, you have to be engage, you can't just sit there and wait for life to come get you, you have t go get it!" Damon said, looking pointedly at Stefan who was still glaring at Damon.

"Well Elena wasn't so lucky today, it's only because you missed the summer camp," Caroline said. "I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines."

"I'll work with her," Bonnie interjected. "She'll get it."

"I guess I could put her in the back," she said to herself. "But then we'll break up the twins' and it looks so good having them front and centre like we used to, it caught the judges attention having two hot twins. I guess I'll have to be in Elena's spot so we have two hot Blonde's." Caroline winked at me and giggled.

I grabbed Mat's hand and squeezed. I pictured punching her in the face. "Caroline!" Bonnie snapped.

"You don't seem like the cheerleading type, Elena," Damon said.

"Well it's just because her parents' died, she's just totally going through a blah phase, but she used to be way more fun!" Caroline said and laughed.

I squeezed Mat's hand tighter. "Caroline!" Bonnie snapped, this time louder, and glared.

She stopped laughing, seeing Bonnie's face. "And I say that with complete sensitivity," Caroline said and smiled sadly at Elena. Elena gave her a tight-lipped smile, glaring at her.

"I'm sorry Elena and Bella, I know what it's like to lose both parents," Damon said, putting his arm on my leg and brushing it upwards, my bare skin tingled where he touched me and my heart raced. I glared up at Damon and scooted in closer to Mat but didn't take Damon's hand off my leg. Mat looked at Damon's hand on my leg and down at me, looked up at Damon. "In fact, Stefan and I lost nearly single person we've ever cared about."

"We don't need to get into that right now," Stefan said abruptly.

"Oh you know what? You're right, Stef. I'm sorry, the last thing I want is to bring her up," Damon said.

It went silent, I got up, mentioning about clearing the table. The wine had made me a little tipsy. I finished putting another plate in the dishwasher when Damon came in. "One more," he said, holding up a glass.

"Oh thank you," I said, smiling at him. I went to grab the cup but it slipped through my tipsy fingers and I gasped. In a flash of lightning Damon caught it and I giggled and took it from him. "Nice save."

He pointed at me and smirked. "I like you," he said. "You know how to laugh. And you're sister makes Stefan smile, which I haven't seen in very a long time."

I looked at him. "Earlier did you mean Katherine?" I asked. Bending down to put another plate in the dishwasher but Damon took it from me and put it in.

"Mmhmm," he said.

"How did she die?" I asked.

He straightened and looked at me, serious this time. "A fire. Tragic fire," he said, not giving any details. I handed him another plate.

"Recently?" I asked, racking my brain about news of a fire but came up with none.

"It feels like it was yesterday," he said.

"What was she like?" I asked.

He paused. Looked down. "She was beautiful, a lot like you in that department," he said and put another plate in. "She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not kind but very sexy and seductive." He smiled.

"So which one of you dated her first?" I asked handing him another plate.

He laughed. "Nicely deduced," he said, bending down and putting the plate in.

"You'd have to ask Stefan that one, I'm sure his answer differs from mine," he said, stepping closer to me and pinning me against the bench. I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and got lost in a sea of blue. I forgot that he came here with Caroline and Mat was here for me.

"I'm sorry," I said and he looked at me confused. "About Katherine...you lost her too," I said, my voice heavy. He bent down, grabbing hold of the nape of my neck with one hand and my waist with the other and lightly kissed me. I opened my mouth and kissed him back harder. Pressing my body against his so I had to incline my head further back, giving him deeper access. His hands found my way to my butt and he lifted me up onto the counter top, I felt him grinding against me and then suddenly I realized what was happening and pushed him away. I slapped him and my hand stung where it hit him. "Caroline and I may have our differences but she's still one of my best friends," I said, anger seeping into my voice. "And I won't hurt her like this."

"Hey, need some help?" Bonnie asked, Elena and Mat right behind her.

Damon smiled. "Sure, why not," he said, getting up and leaving the room. I pressed my fingers to my lips, remembering the kiss.

A few moments passed and Caroline walked in smiling offering to help, apologizing over and over for her insensitivity. "Well I'm gonna take off," Mat said. "I had a great time, thanks for dinner."

"I'll walk you out," I told him, following after. He opened the door and I stood on the porch step, he bent down and kissed me on the cheek.

"I had a nice time. See you tomorrow?" he asked.

I nodded and closed the door. I walked back towards the kitchen but stopped, overhearing Stefan and Damon's conversation. "-You've had your fun, now leave," Stefan said.

"No, I've been invited in now. So I'm gonna do whatever I want with your little Cheerleader's sister," Damon said, I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"You can't hurt her Damon," Stefan said, voice hard as stone and I quietly walked to the kitchen, tip-toeing past.

The night passed in a blur and I found myself going to bed thinking about Damon and Stefan's conversation, my heart racing. But I soon fell to sleep, unable to keep my eyes open any longer.

* * *

 **Okay guys. So this is quite a long chapter. So I hope yous like it. And remember to review and tell me what you think so far! :)**


End file.
